


Crime Show One Shots and Imagines

by invisame



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Law & Order: SVU, NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: One Shots and Imagines with your favorite characters from Hawaii 5-0, Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU and NCIS. Mostly reader insert.





	1. Aloha - Steve McGarrett

Steven J McGarrett was back on the island. You'd known he would return when his father John was murdered, what you hadn't expected was for him to stay. He was in charge of a task force the governor had started to clean up the islands. It was something her and John had talked about often but had never done. You were supposed to have been in the middle of it. You had prepared to lead it. For years, under the direction of the governor, you had accumulated a stockpile of items that could be used without having to involve the local departments. 

There was dirt in those departments and it was buried deep. John McGarrett had been painfully aware of it and therefore had trusted very few. Chin Ho Kelly, the governor, a few select others. And you. Y/N Y/L/N. Steve and you had been inseparable your whole lives. When you reached high school, the two of you had started dating. When he left the islands you maintained a long distance relationship, flying to see each other when you could. 

That was until you were busted for conspiring to steal evidence. As soon as he found out about your arrest, Steve was finished with you. You tried to explain, but he never gave you the chance.  The case had helped you discover two of the dirtiest cops on the force. They'd gone to jail and you'd been let go as they didn't have enough evidence to convict you. That was the story anyway. In truth, you were actually deep undercover. After he retired, John offered to call Steve and tell him the truth, but after the things the love of your life had said to you, you just wanted to let it go. Now, the only one that could tell him the truth was you or Chin and Steve wasn't likely to believe a word you said if he even let you talk.

You sighed. You were going to have to try. The governor had all but ordered it since you had the goods for her new team. But you were going to need another day at least to build up your courage. Along with a hearty dose of liquor.

***

"We need cars. Fast ones," Steve said. 

"We can requisition some from impound," Detective Danny Williams suggested. 

"Oh, that's smart. Let's use cars taken from the same guys we're trying to set up. They won't recognize them surely." Officer Kono Kalakaua rolled her eyes. She was Chin's cousin and had recently graduated from the police academy. Chin had suggested recruiting her to the task force and Steve had agreed. The four of them made up the little group.

"Okay, okay. This isn't helping. Any other ideas?" Steve asked before glancing over at Chin. "What about you? You're being unusually quiet."

Chin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I know how to get us what we need, but you aren't going to like it."

"If it will get us this bust, I'm fine with it. Do what you need to do," he instructed then went back to his desk. He'd been busy working on a list of things they needed for field work and operations. He kept adding to the list and taking things off. He wanted to make sure he got what he asked for so he was trying not to ask for too much at once. 

"All right," Chin said a few minutes later as he stood from his chair while looking at his phone. "We need to meet my contact."

Steve glanced at the others and they looked as surprised as he was at the speed of the response. "Let's go," he said with a twist of his head and he led the way out of the office.

Danny and he followed behind Chin and Kono as they drove to a large warehouse in the middle of a rundown industrial district. They climbed out and Steve stood next to Chin as he looked up at the building. "Pretty run down, Chin. You sure this is the right place?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've been here before with your dad." He glanced over at Steve. "Just be nice. All right?"

Steve frowned. "Since when am I not nice? I'm always nice."

Danny snorted beside him. "So do we knock or what?" he asked.

"We beat her here I think," Chin said as he glanced around the area. "There she is," he said after a moment, indicating a truck that was driving in their direction. The windows were too tinted for Steve to see who was inside.

***

You parked your truck and sighed as you looked over the group waiting for you. Anxiety swirled in your belly as you gave yourself a moment to study Steve. He'd only gotten more gorgeous since you'd last seen him. Not fair.

You took a breath, steeled your nerves and stepped out. "Aloha," you greeted. 

Steve's face fell and your chest immediately went tight. You were fairly certain your heart was lodged somewhere in your throat. You swallowed past the lump and locked your eyes on your ex. 

Anger contorted his features as he turned to Chin. "What is this?"

Chin lifted his brows as he glanced between you and his boss. "I told you that you weren't going to like it," he muttered. 

Your face heated and you turned from the two of them to head over to the door. You undid all three locks and let yourself in, flipping on the row of switches beside you as you stepped inside. 

"I take it you two know each other," a blond male said as he followed you in.

You glanced past him to see Steve and Chin quietly arguing out front. You shifted your attention back to the blond and held out a hand. "Y/N Y/L/N." 

"Detective Danny Williams," he said as he shook your hand. He tilted his head to gesture at the other two. "What's that about?"

"A misunderstanding," you said after a pause. You moved away from him to walk through the rows of shipping containers that filled the warehouse. "Chin said cars, right? How many?"

"A couple," came the answer though he didn't sound entirely sure.

"Come on, Danny. Let's go," you heard Steve's voice bark. "There's nothing for us here."

Tears of anger flooded your eyes. You were tired of paying for a mistake you'd never made all because Steve was a stubborn ass. "McGarrett," you snapped as you stepped out so he could see you from the door. "You're going to listen to me for a minute whether you like it or not. I'm finished playing games with you."

He stepped fully into the building and you saw Chin grin and give you a thumbs up as he stepped out and shut the door. Steve glanced back when he heard the door shut then turned to you, hands on his hips. "I don't need to listen to anything you have to tell me, Y/N. You used me once. I won't let you do it again."

"I used you how? You think I dated you so your dad would trust me? Is that it?"

When he looked at the ground you knew you had guessed his feelings correctly. You narrowed your eyes as you looked him over. "And tell me, Steve, when you went home what did you find? A few pictures of me and your dad scattered around? Feminine belongings in one of the guest rooms?"

His head jerked up in surprise. 

You crossed your arms over your chest. "I had lunch with your father the day before he died, Steve. We talked nearly every day. Occasionally I crashed at the house." A tear ran down your cheek as you thought of the man who had meant so much to you. You laughed, but it was a bitter, angry sound. "He was the most important person in my life and I didn't go to his funeral because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Because he was your dad, not mine. And now you're here still acting like an ass when I'm just trying to do what he wanted."

The two of you stared at each other in silence for a long stretch. "Chin was kicked off the force because he was suspected of taking bribes. Did you know that?"

He nodded once, a tight movement. "I know. He didn't do it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"My father trusted him. And he says he didn't do it. I believe him."

A new rush of anger went through you at his words. "Because you know him so well? John trusted me. But when I told you it wasn't what you thought you said the worst things to me. Do you remember what you said to me, Steve? Because I remember every word."

"What do you want me to say, Y/N? That you're forgiven? That I'm over it? I'm sorry but I can't do that." 

You dropped your head as more tears ran down your cheeks. Your heart ached but you didn't have it in you to make him see the truth. You didn't think you should have to try so hard. You walked over to him and held out the keys for the shipping containers. "There's a dot of color on the locks and the keys so you can match them up. It's all yours. The task force was supposed to be mine, but you took that too. It's fine."

You didn't look up the entire time you spoke and when he took the keys from you, you stepped past him to leave. He grasped your arm to stop you. You turned your head but did your best not to let him see you were crying. You didn't want him to know he still had that much power over you. 

"What do you mean it was yours? You haven't been a cop for years."

You huffed a laugh and pulled out your badge, flipping it open so he could see. "Lieutenant, actually. Don't go spreading that around though. I have a reputation to uphold." You shook his hand off and walked outside. 

Chin tried to stop you and you brushed him aside as you climbed in your truck. Once you were safely inside where no one could see you, you let yourself cry. You pressed a hand against your chest as if that would ease the ache though you knew better. You angrily wiped your tears away and pulled out your phone to call the governor. 

***

Now it was two days later and you had responded to a call for help from Chin. Danny and Steve apparently did not blend in as well with the local street scene as they thought they did. You met Chin and Kono outside the warehouse where the other two officers were being held. "You call for backup yet?" you asked.

Chin just looked at you as he handed you an ear piece. 

"I meant besides me, idiot." You secured the communications device in your ear.

Kono chuckled and smirked. "HPD is further back, waiting to move on our call. We didn't want to spook them."

You sighed. "Yeah. Stay here. I'll get them out."

"Are you sure about this, Y/N?" Chin asked.

You adjusted your gun in the holster, making sure the strap was off so you could draw the weapon quickly. "If you would have just told me this is who you were after I could have walked you in the front door," you answered without looking at him. "Don't come in unless I shoot something." You held up a hand to tell them to stay while you moved around to the front of the building. You pounded on the metal door. 

The thug that answered the door looked you over. "What do you want?"

Arching a brow, you frowned at the man. "I'm here to see Sam."

"Mr. Rivera is busy at the moment."

You made a small noise of agreement before drawing your gun and pointing it at his head. "Back up, dickless." He stepped back, hands up in a placating gesture. You followed him into the dimly lit building, shutting the door behind you.

"Must you always threaten my men, _mi_ _querida_?"

The familiar voice brought a smirk to your face and you put your gun away before turning to face Samson Rivera--smuggler and street racer. Recently upgraded to kidnapper if Danny and Steve tied to the chairs on the other side of the room were any indication.

"Must they always be so rude?" you asked as he crossed the room to take your face in his hands and kiss each of your cheeks. You had done your best to keep the man at a reasonable distance, but he made it clear that he wanted more from you than you had thus far been willing to give. You used it to your advantage every opportunity you had.

"It has been too long, _mi_ _reina_. Why are you here?" You walked with him as he crossed back over to where the two members of the 5-0 were watching with careful eyes. "Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me a moment. A more pressing matter has come up."

Steve's eyes narrowed and Danny just shrugged. "I don't know about him, but I'm fine with waiting," the blond said and you bit your cheek to keep from laughing at his tone. 

You sighed and tilted your head to look Rivera over. Your relationship with this man had led you to some of the biggest busts of your career. It was a shame it was going to have to end. "I have it on good authority you are in possession of something I want Sam. I'm here to get it."

He laughed and spread his arms to the sides. "But of course. That is why you always return to me, is it not?"

Some of his men joined in his laughter. His laughter faded quickly as you sauntered over to him, hips swinging with each step. Heat flared in his eyes and he smiled. You ran one hand up his chest while the other reached up to grab your gun, unobserved. Leaning forward, you let your eyes drift to Rivera's lips, convincing him you were about to kiss him. Instead you spun him around, holding him to you with an arm across his chest while you pointed your gun at his head. 

"Oh, Sam. Don't you know by now not to trust me? Guns down," you yelled to the room in general. 

"Now, Y/N. Just calm down. Whatever it is that you want, I'm certain we can work something out," Rivera said trying to defuse the situation.

"You better tell them to put their guns down, Sam. I'm kind of cranky today. I'm here for your guests."

"I'm afraid that is the one thing I cannot give you. They attempted to interfere with my business and I can't have that." Rivera's voice was cold now, all business.

You took your gun from his head and shot dickless in the shoulder before returning it to its original position. "Guns down, Sam. I'm not inclined to ask again."

"All right. All right. Put your guns down," Rivera instructed. "Put them down!" he repeated when his men didn't immediately move to comply. The last weapon had just hit the floor when Chin and Kono burst in, HPD trailing behind.

You arched a brow and Chin shrugged. "You shot something." He moved to release Danny and Steve and you shook your head. 

"I'll get them. You take Sammy here," you said as you shoved the criminal in his direction. "Sorry to be a disappointment, Rivera but you wouldn't have wanted a cop in the family anyway."

The choked sound he made had you smirking as you pulled out your pocket knife and cut Danny free. "Detective," you greeted as you worked.

He rubbed his wrists and nodded at you once he was loose. "I think you can call me Danny now. Thank you."

You nodded and jerked your thumb in Steve's direction. "Give me a minute, would you, Danny?"

He nodded and moved over to talk to Chin and Kono. You turned Danny's chair so it was face to face with Steve's and sat in it. 

"Are you serious right now?" Steve asked when you didn't move to release him.

"Did you have something you wanted to say to me, Steve? Chin said you might when he called to ask for my help."

"Why don't you cut me loose and we can talk about it?" he said with a sour expression. 

You pointed the tip of your knife at him. "Why don't we talk about it and then I'll cut you loose?"

"Come on," he shouted as he tugged on his restraints. "Someone let me go."

"Sorry, boss. Busy," Chin responded from where he stood watching with Kono and Danny. HPD glanced over but left 5-0 to take care of themselves.

 Steve turned back to you with a disgruntled expression. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"A little bit. Yeah," he mocked. He looked down as he sighed then looked back up to meet your gaze. "Thank you for your help, Y/N."

"You're welcome, Steve. Was that all?"

"No. I should have believed in you from the beginning. I have no excuse other than I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

Relief and happiness flooded through you but you weren't letting him off that easily. You turned your head and cupped a hand behind your ear. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

"I'm sorry, Y/N/N." His voice was soft and you turned to meet his gaze. 

His hazel eyes drew you in as they always had, the sincerity in them your undoing this time. "You suck, McGarrett," you said as you went behind him to cut his bindings. 

"Why do I suck?" He sounded offended. "I apologized."

"I have no idea why you suck. Maybe you should do some deep soul searching for the answer to that question. As for why I think you suck, I had every right to be pissed at you for the rest of my life, McGarrett. I was prepared to visit you in the old folk's home and beat you with my cane. Then you went and said you were sorry. And you meant it too. What kind of shit is that?" 

He rubbed his wrists as he stood and turned to look at you with a smirk. "Sorry to ruin your plans, sweetheart."

"Whatever." You gave him a little wave. "I'll see you around, McGarrett."

His hand grasped your wrist and pulled you to a stop. "Hold on. I was kind of hoping you would join 5-0. I need people I can trust."

You shrugged and pulled away from him. "Maybe." Of course, you wanted on 5-0 but you were never one to make it easy on anyone. Especially Steve McGarrett.

"Maybe?" he yelled after you. "What kind of answer is that?"

The others fell into step with you as you passed them. You glanced over at Danny. "I have a question."

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"What's with the tie? This is Hawaii, brah."


	2. Mi Vida - Rafael Barba

Currently you and the rest of the SVU squad along with ADA Barba were in a conference room surrounded by papers. Everyone had their own pile they were working on, searching for the illusive piece of evidence that would prove your suspect was lying about his whereabouts the day his neighbor was raped and murdered.

He’d been meticulous cleaning the crime scene and left no prints or DNA behind. He had an alibi, but the three men verifying it had been his best friends since elementary school. So now you were looking for proof that he was in town that day and not at his friend’s cabin in the woods. And there was so much paperwork. You were going to be seeing letters and numbers dancing in your dreams for days.

You groaned and ran a hand down your face trying to wake up. When you looked up your gaze fell on the man in the chair beside you, Rafael Barba. He gave you a little smirk before returning to the papers in his hands. You and Barba had been seeing each other for a little over three months now, but you had been doing your best to keep it from the rest of the squad for two reasons.

One, you both liked your privacy and didn’t particularly care to have everyone in your business. Two, the squad was like a big family. The teasing would be endless and you both knew it.

Not that it had been easy keeping it a secret. At first it hadn’t been so bad. As you two grew closer and more intimate however it had become more difficult. Rafael and you were both passionate people. You liked to touch your partners in little ways like holding hands. You also liked to take care of your partners. There were only so many coffees or meals you could bring each other without everyone getting suspicious. You’d both been forced to curb your natural behavior a lot and it sucked.

“Is anyone getting anywhere with this?” Sonny asked as he dropped his pile of papers in frustration.

There was a murmur of ‘no’s from around the room. You however just continued to stare at the board that boasted the pictures of your victim, your suspect and the cabin that was his alibi. There was something obvious you were all overlooking, you just knew it.

“Y/N?” Olivia said and you glanced over.

“Yeah, boss?”

“You still with us?”

You nodded. “Just thinking.” A knock came at the door and you smiled. “By the way, I think I forgot to mention I ordered dinner.”

“I love you, Y/N. Have I mentioned that today?” Fin said as he opened the door and took the bags from the desk sergeant who’d taken the delivery for you.

Your boyfriend shot him a narrow-eyed gaze, shrugging when he noticed you looking at him. You smiled and shook your head.

Amanda started passing out the food. “When did you even order this, Y/N?” she asked as she handed you a carton. “I didn’t see you leave the room.”

You held up your cellphone even as you took a bite. “The internet in your pocket, Rollins. It’s amazing you should try it sometime.”

“Smartass,” she grumbled while everyone else laughed.

Everyone was quiet while they ate as you were all starving. You’d gotten in about five good bites before you slammed the carton down. “Son of a bitch,” you said as realization struck you.

“What?” Barba asked as he turned to face you with wide eyes. He knew that ‘son of a bitch’ well as you always said it when you figured out something that had been evading you.  He tilted his head and waited for you to convey whatever idea had suddenly come to mind.

“We keep searching for evidence of where he was. We just need to prove where he wasn’t.” You dug the heels of your hands into your tired eyes as you leaned back in your chair and laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fin said. “Would you like to translate for the rest of us?”

You sat up straight and looked him in the eye. “We’ve been combing through his records looking for a mistake. If he planned this as long as we think he did, we aren’t going to find anything.” You shifted your attention to your boyfriend. “But the poor assholes that lied for him? They wouldn’t have been hiding anything. There was no reason for them to. It’s not like he told them ‘hey I’m going to kill someone so make everyone think you’re out of town’. At least I hope not.”

“We’re looking at the wrong person’s records,” Olivia breathed out.

“And if we can prove they lied, we can file charges which might get them to talk about what they do know,” Sonny added.

By this point everyone in the room was beaming, invigorated with new hope for their case.

“ _Mi vida_ , you are a genius,” Rafael exclaimed as he hastily scribbled notes on his legal pad.

“I know,” you said with a nod of your head, agreeing automatically as always.

It took a long moment for you to realize how quiet the room had gotten. A quick glance around revealed everyone staring at you with smirks and lifted brows. You ran your mind over what had just transpired and silently groaned to yourself.

You patted Rafael’s arm with the back of your hand.

“What?”

You did it again.

“What?” he said again, looking up this time.

You gestured at the rest of the team. “You called me _mi vida_ ,” you told him and cleared your throat.

“I did?”

“You did,” Olivia answered, laughter coloring her voice. “Something you two would like to share?”

He rolled his eyes slightly then grabbed your face in both of his hands and pressed a kiss to your lips. After the kiss, he linked your hands together and turned to the others. “Yes, we are dating. Three months, give or take. We didn’t say anything because our private lives are just that, private. And now that you all know I suggest you knock on my door before opening it.”

You buried your head against his shoulder as your team either laughed or groaned at his last comment. “Why would you say that?”

He kissed the top of your head. “It was only fair to give them some warning, Y/N.”


	3. What Rules? - Jethro Gibbs

“Tony, just stop,” you pleaded with your friend and co-worker. Your head rested in your hands as you rubbed your temples with your thumbs.

“Come on, Y/N,” Tony prodded from where he was perched on the edge of your desk. “Just one date. You and John would be perfect together."

You leaned back in your seat, arms crossed over your chest. This had been going on for the last month. “Tony, I do not need your help finding a date. I only agreed to the last two because you wouldn’t leave me alone about it. If I recall correctly, you said they were perfect for me as well."

He cleared his throat, his gaze darting down then back to you. “They were.”

You arched a brow. “I’m actually concerned about what that means you think about me, DiNozzo. Richard was an ass--”

“He couldn’t have been that bad.”

“He hit on the waitress while I was in the restroom and slipped her his phone number. She told me before we left.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, that does sound like Rich actually, but Steven—”

You held up a hand to cut him off. “Steven smelled like tuna. Not his breath, Tony. Him. All of him.”

He blinked and, for once, appeared to be speechless. You patted his knee. “Thanks for thinking of me, but I can handle my own dating life. Ziva and I have to go question our vic’s roommates. Their ship should be arriving any minute.”

***

Tony just nodded, his gaze following the two of you as you hurried to the elevator.  Once you’d disappeared from sight, he made his way over to McGee. “I’m worried about Y/N, Probie,” he said.

McGee frowned at the financial record he was deciphering not really paying attention to what Tony was saying. “Why?” he asked, distracted.

“Because she spends all of her time alone or with one of us,” he said. “It’s not healthy.”

“Well, you do keep setting her up with losers, Tony.” His brow furrowed as he leaned toward the screen, still clearly distracted by the financial statement. “Besides, she likes Gibbs.”

Tony tilted his head. “What was that, Probie?”

“What?” McGee asked, then froze as he realized what he’d just revealed. His eyes widened. “Nothing. I didn’t say a word.”

Tony looked around before leaning toward the other agent. “You said that Y/N likes Gibbs. Was that a guess or do you know something?”

“It was just a guess. Don’t even know what made me say it. It’s stupid and obviously not true at all if you think about it,” he said quickly.

DiNozzo narrowed his eyes. “Abby,” he said suddenly and strode toward the elevator.

“Tony,” McGee snapped as he hurried after the senior agent. “Tony, stop.”

Tim continued to plead and Tony continued to ignore him even as they walked into the lab.

Abby looked over in surprise. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“How long has Y/N had a thing for Gibbs?” Tony asked.

Abby turned her head slowly to glare at McGee. “Timothy, I specifically told you not to say anything.”

“It just sort of slipped out.”

She turned back to Tony and pointed at him. “You better not say a word to Gibbs, Tony. I mean it.”

“Better not say a word about what, Abs?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the room, Caf-Pow in hand.

“Nothing, boss. Abby was just telling us what she’s getting you for Christmas this year,” Tim rushed to get out.

“It’s August, McGee.”

“I like to get an early start,” Abby said, giving Tim a small smile.

Gibbs shrugged with a tilt of his head. “Okay, then.” He handed over the Caf-Pow. “What did you get from the murder weapon?”

Everyone’s attention turned to Abby as she began to run through her findings so no one noticed the little smirk that crossed Gibbs’ face ever so briefly.

***

You rarely got angry but when you did, everyone knew to get out of your way. And you were furious when you returned from questioning the sailors. Ziva watched in amusement as you stomped over to your desk and dropped the file you’d been carrying on top of it.

Gibbs’ gaze ran over you as if looking for a physical sign of what had caused your shift in mood from this morning. He looked from you to Ziva and arched a brow. She tilted her head toward Tony’s empty desk.

 He nodded once before turning his attention back to his own paperwork.

You dropped your head forward and sucked in a deep breath. When you had yourself under a modicum of control, you looked up at Gibbs and McGee. “Where’s Tony?” you asked, your voice heavy with anger.

McGee opened his mouth to answer and Gibbs held up a hand to silence him. “That depends. What are you going to do to him when you find him?” your boss asked, a smile playing with his lips.

“Who was stupid enough to piss you off?” Tony asked from behind you.

You turned to find him with a drink carrier in his hand filled with coffee which he proceeded to hand out to the two male agents he’d clearly made the run for. You glared at him, arms crossed over your chest. Tony lifted his chin to the side and looked you over. “Why am I getting the feeling that it’s me you’re angry at?”

“You seriously have no idea why I would be pissed at you, DiNozzo?”

“If this is about you liking Gibbs, you can’t get mad at me. I didn’t say a word.”

All the anger you’d had for your friend a moment before was replaced with pure terror. You didn’t dare turn to look at your boss as your stomach churned. How had Tony even found out about your crush on Gibbs?

Tony cringed. “I am assuming from the nauseated look on your face, that wasn’t what you were angry about.”

You cleared your throat. “I have to go. There’s something I need to do somewhere else.”

You hurried off without looking back, taking the stairs so you didn’t waste time waiting for the elevator.

***

Gibbs got up from his seat and licked his lips as he walked over to DiNozzo. He looked him over for a moment then smacked him soundly on the back of the head.

“Ow,” Tony complained and hunched his shoulders.

Gibbs glanced over at Ziva. “What actually set her off?”

“She received numerous phone calls and texts from someone named Fishman. She believed Tony gave him her number.”

Tony snorted a laugh. “Fishman. That’s not his name it’s…” He trailed off at a glare from Gibbs. “Not important. He wanted to ask her out again. To be fair, I gave him her number before she told me he smelled like tuna.”

“Tuna, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, his brow furrowed.

“I don’t know, boss. I’ve never noticed him to be particularly smelly but Y/N did I guess.” Tony shrugged.

Gibbs blinked at him several times then slapped him on the back of the head again. Sometimes his senior field agent wasn’t exceptionally bright. Why in the hell would he set someone like Y/N up with someone like that? “Call Fishman and tell him to quit calling Y/N.”

Tony nodded. “Of course, boss.”

When Gibbs continued to stare at him, he got the hint and hopped over to his desk. “I’ll do it right now, boss.”

Gibbs snatched the coffee from his desk and headed for the elevator. God help DiNozzo if his friend didn’t back off and leave Y/N the hell alone.

***

Gibbs first stop was Abby’s lab.

“Is she here?” he asked as he poked his head through the door, knowing he didn’t have to tell her who he was looking for. Nothing happened to Y/N that Abby didn’t immediately know about and vice versa.

She turned to look at him. “No.”

He started to leave, intent on finding the agent.

“Gibbs,” Abby called.

He walked back into the room and looked at her expectantly. Her hands twisted together and her lips pursed. “You weren’t supposed to find out she liked you.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he just took a step closer and waited for her to continue.

“She respects your rules and didn’t want things to be awkward. She only mentioned it to me because we’re friends and she tells me everything. And I caught her looking at your ass one day. McGee overheard and then he told Tony… Well, you get the idea. It might be better if you just ignored it. Pretend this never happened, you know?”

Gibbs closed the distance between them and tilted his head. “Now why would I want to do that?”

***

Knowing someone would come looking for you, you didn’t head for any of your usual hiding places in the building. You needed to get out and clear your head. You shot Ziva and Abby both a text and asked them to let you know if there was any progress on the case. You tapped your hands against your steering wheel. How had you gone from being pissed at Tony for setting you up with his jackass friends to Gibbs finding out about your crush?

Okay, if you were honest, it was more than crush. Had been for some time. But Gibbs had his rules. And he had them for a reason. You respected that. Besides, you weren’t just co-workers, you were friends. You didn’t want to jeopardize that and make things awkward. It was better to just enjoy the mutual flirtations and bite your tongue when it came to mentioning wanting anything more intimate.

You drove around for a while, taking the chance to clear your head. Maybe you could just pretend today never happened. Your phone rang several times though you only answered the calls from Abby and Ziva. Abby was calling to check on you. And Ziva called to tell you that the suspect you’d been looking for had turned himself in and confessed to everything. Well, that was one less thing you had to worry about.

Tony called a dozen times and texted a dozen more but you ignored them all. His normal carelessness had hurt this time and wasn’t as easily brushed off as it usually was. Gibbs hadn’t called and you figured he knew you needed some time. But you knew that couldn’t last forever and wallowing in solitude was a bad way to spend a weekend off.

It was full dark by the time you pulled into the drive of Gibbs’ house and grabbed the bag of takeout and six pack of beer off the seat beside you. You stretched your neck from side to side trying to loosen the tension that had taken up residence there and in your shoulders. As usual, the front door was unlocked and you walked in without knocking.

The main floor was empty though several lights were on. You paused only long enough to hang up your jacket before heading down to the basement. Gibbs looked up when he heard your steps. He smiled and his eyes softened. You smiled back. His gaze followed you as you came down the rest of the way and held up the food and beer.

He pulled two stools out. You sat up the food while he opened a beer for each of you. “I’ve got to admit, I didn’t expect to see you here. Not tonight anyway.”

You shrugged. “It’s not like putting off the conversation is going to keep it from happening.” You glanced up to find him watching you and quickly shifted your gaze back to your food. “I’m sorry about today. It was never my intention for you to be embarrassed by any of this. Hell, you weren’t even supposed to know about it.”

He chuckled. “Why exactly would I be embarrassed that everyone knows a beautiful woman is attracted to me?”

Your head jerked up in surprise. Of everything you had imagined him saying during this conversation, that hadn’t even made the list. He wasn’t looking at you. Instead, his gaze remained locked on his food. You shook your head and returned to your own meal. “You’re being surprisingly laid back about all this.”

“Am I?” He sounded amused.

You made a noise of agreement. “I was prepared for a dad lecture.”

Silence was his response and you glanced up to see him studying you with those eyes that saw everything. “Dad lecture?”

Your face warmed and you gave a little shrug. “Yeah, you know, the I-need-to-tell-you-what-you-did-wrong-but-I-am-going-to-do-it-in-the-gentlest-way-possible thing?”

He sat his food to the side and leaned toward you, his gaze locked with yours. “I am not gentle.”

“You are with me,” you responded instantly.

“Yep,” he agreed as he leaned a little closer. “I’m also not patient.”

You swallowed past the lump in your throat as your heart raced in your chest. “You are with me.”

“Uh-huh.” He took the beer from your hands and sat it next to his food. He tilted his head. “I tend to be stubborn and set in my ways, Y/N, but damned if you don’t make me forget about all of that.”

“I do?” Your voice was quiet. Part of you was afraid if you spoke too loudly you’d break the spell of whatever was happening here.

His lips twisted into one of his little smirks. “Every time you flash me that smile. Or when we flirt in the elevator. Or when I’m inches away from touching you.”

You realized that both of you had leaned toward each other as he spoke. Your gaze darted from his eyes down to his lips and back. “What about the rules?” you asked.

“What rules?” Gibbs all but growled before closing the space between the two of you and pressing his lips to yours.

***

What followed was a weekend full of love making and whispered promises. When Monday morning came around Gibbs gave you a quick kiss before you headed off to the office and he went to some meeting with people you didn’t care about.

You settled into the paperwork you’d left unfinished on Friday. Your mind kept playing over the events of the weekend and you were fairly certain you had a permanent smile on your face.

“Well, I was going to apologize for opening my big mouth, but you seem surprisingly happy today. Dare I ask why?” Tony interrupted your musing and you leaned back in your chair to glare at him.

“Just because I’m happy now doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for screwing up, DiNozzo,” you advised. “Though, Steve hasn’t called me again, so thanks for that.”

He grimaced. “Gibbs ordered me to take care of it.”

That made you smile. Of course, he did.

“Speaking of Gibbs,” Ziva interrupted. “Where is he? He usually gets here before all of us.”

“Meeting. He’ll be in later,” you answered without thinking about it.

When no one responded you glanced up to find Tony, Ziva and Tim all looking at you. “What?” you asked defensively.

“How did you know that?” Tony asked, his voice heavy with suspicion. “None of us knew that.”

“He must have mentioned it,” you said with a shrug and turned your attention back to your paperwork.

Tony gave his little fake chuckle he did when he was figuring something out. “Well, obviously he mentioned it, Y/N. But why did he mention it to you and not us?”

He was now standing in front of your desk studying you with a narrowed gaze.

“Because you’re not my girlfriend, DiNozzo,” Gibbs’ deep voice answered for you.

A giggle escaped you at Tony’s shocked expression. Jethro placed a cup of coffee in front of you and kissed the top of your head before moving to his own desk which sat next to yours. Tony still stared at you with that stunned expression.

“Don’t you have work to do, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, boss,” Tony answered automatically as he hurried to his desk.

Your eyes met Jethro’s briefly. His smirk showed you just how proud he was that he’d shocked the hell out of Tony.

Ziva, always having been the bravest of her, Tim and Tony, spoke up. “But what of your rules, Gibbs? They are non-negotiable, are they not?”

He tilted his head and gave her a soft smile. “What rules, Ziva?”


	4. His Shirt - Rafael Barba

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry,” you rattled off as you hurried into Rafael Barba’s office. You were testifying in one of his cases today and were supposed to have met him here half an hour ago so you could go over everything one more time.

“Where have you been?” he asked as he stood from his desk. It was only then that he got a good look at you. “Y/N? My god, what happened? Are you okay?”

You glanced down at your shirt with a grimace. “I am. My clothing not so much. Some idiot decided to rob my favorite coffee shop this morning while I was grabbing my morning cup. Coffee’s mine. Blood’s his.”

“Well, you can’t go to court looking like that.” He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a neatly folded dress shirt. He tossed it in your direction and you caught it easily.

You frowned at him in question.

“Just wear it. We don’t have time for anything else,” he instructed as he turned back to the file on his desk. When he realized that you were still standing there, he glanced up. “What are you waiting for, Y/L/N?”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and hurried to the bathroom. The lawyer was always so bossy. You’d be lying though if you didn’t admit it turned you on just a bit. You were pretty sure you had started falling for the DA from the moment you met him. Eighteen months of flirting had thus far gotten you a remarkable friendship with the man, but that was all.

Switching out the shirts was quick and you turned to look yourself over in the mirror. It was obviously a man’s shirt but you didn’t think it looked too bad. You left a couple of buttons undone at the top and pulled the collar out wide to make it a little more feminine. After discarding your ruined top in the trash, you made you way back to Rafael’s office.

“All right, Rafi. You ready to go?”

He glanced up and nodded before flipping the file closed. The corner of your mouth quirked up as he did a double take. His arched brows indicated his surprise as his eyes ran over you from top to bottom. Finally, he cleared his throat and turned to get his stuff together. “The shirt suits you.”

You leaned against the doorframe, not moving even as he came to stand in front of you. Your tongue darted out to moisten your lips. “I’ll return it later.”

“That’s not necessary. You should keep it. It looks good.” His voice was lower, rougher than you were used to hearing from him. He took a step toward you, closing the distance. “In fact, maybe you should wear my clothes more often.”

Your face heated as you sucked in a breath. And the smirk that crossed his face told you that he knew exactly what he was doing to you. It wasn’t often the man flirted back and you took care to enjoy it when he did. But now wasn’t the time. Both of you needed to get to court. You stepped out of the doorway and to the side. “After you, counselor.”

***

Rafi had won his case and insisted on a celebratory dinner with you. He hadn’t been very discrete when he asked you however so it ended up being the two of you and six of your co-workers. The meal and conversation were fantastic and you’d caught Barba staring at you more than once during the course of the evening.

By the time everyone was ready to head home, your skin was heated and you had to keep yourself from grabbing Barba by his lapels and kissing him senseless. You lived near Carisi so he offered to drive you home. Rafi hugged you which wasn’t unusual. Him whispering, “Goodnight, _carino_ ” in your ear before he kissed your temple most certainly was.

You just stared after him as he left until Sonny steered you to his car. When he dropped you off, you gave him a rushed thank you and ran inside. After taking care of a couple of things, you grabbed your keys and headed for your own little used vehicle. Most days you walked, used public transport or snagged a ride with Sonny.

It didn’t take you long to get to Rafi’s apartment. He sounded surprised that you were there but didn’t hesitate before telling you to come on up. You knocked on his door and shifted your weight on your feet as you waited for him to answer. He quickly appeared wearing a t-shirt and sweats. “Is something wrong, Y/N?”

You licked your lips nervously. Now that you were here, you weren’t certain you could go through with this. What if you had misread everything? What if you were giving his flirting more weight than it warranted? God you were an idiot.

“Y/N?”

Rafi’s voice drew you back to the present and you smiled. “I just really felt the need to return your shirt, Rafi.”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “Now?”

You nodded and undid the belt at your waist that held your trench coat closed. It fell open followed immediately by Rafi’s mouth. His eyes blew wide with desire as his gaze traveled over you dressed only in his shirt.

His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “You’re still wearing my shirt, _carino_.”

“I am,” you answered with a nod.

His eyes locked on yours. “I could have sworn you were wearing pants earlier.”

You shrugged. “So did you want it back or did you still want me to keep it?”

His large hands settled on your hips and tugged you forward until you were pressed against his chest. “You can wear it home Sunday,” he said by way of answer.

“It’s only Friday, Rafi,” you pointed out, feeling rather breathless.

“I know.” And finally you got the kiss you’d been waiting eighteen months for as he walked backward into his apartment taking you with him.


	5. Easy - Derek Morgan

You couldn’t recall ever being happier for a case to end. The BAU had been called in to assist in finding a kidnapper and the little boy he’d snatched. And find them you did, the confrontation ending with you putting a bullet in the kidnapper’s heart. The child was still alive but in the ICU. You and the rest of the team were on the jet heading home.

The case had exhausted you and you leaned your head next to the window. You closed your eyes hoping to get a little sleep. Instead, your memory played back over the kidnapper’s final moments. You knew he was not a good person. He had taken that boy and beaten him. That didn’t make the fact that you killed him any easier to deal with.

“Hey,” the deep voice came from beside you.

You opened your eyes and turned your head to find Derek Morgan in the seat beside yours, your heart raced a little before you could stop it. “Hey, yourself.”

His gaze ran over you, studying you. “You doing okay?”

You shrugged and straightened in your seat. “I’ve had better days.”

“I hear you. You’re tough, you’ll get through it.” Derek patted your knee. “You let me know if you need anything, got it?”

“Got it,” you assured with a nod of your head.

His phone rang and he stood as he answered it. “Hey, baby girl. Tell me something happy,” he said with a big grin and you instantly knew Garcia was the caller. You followed him with your eyes as he moved back to his original seat on the other side of the plane, your heart breaking a little.

Truth was, you’d had a thing for Derek since the first time you met him. His easy-going nature and intense personality continued to win you over. Before long, you were completely in love. As far as you could tell, not only did he not feel that way for you, he barely even liked you.

Not that he was ever rude to you or anything like that. No, that wasn’t Derek’s style. In fact, he was always friendly and polite. And that was precisely the problem. Derek was a flirt. He would flash that grin and sweet talk and the girl would melt into a puddle at his feet. Once you noticed he wasn’t like that with you, you attempted to initiate the flirting. He’d cleared his throat and excused himself to refill his coffee.

You sighed and turned your attention back to the window beside you. “That was not a happy sigh. Are you all right, Y/N?” Aaron Hotchner, your boss, took the seat Derek had vacated minutes before.

Knowing he wasn’t remotely interested in your love life, or the lack thereof, you forced yourself to smile. “I’ll be okay. He wasn’t the first asshole I’ve shot and I doubt he’ll be the last. I just wish we’d found him sooner.”

“We all do. Garcia said the doctors think the boy will be fine.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath for the first time since you pulled the trigger. “That’s fantastic.”

“That was all you, Y/N. You’re the one that found his location.” He shifted in his seat so he was turned more toward you. “You did fantastic work on this one.”

Heat flooded your face. “Thanks, Hotch, but we all worked it together. It’s a win for all of us.”

 He smiled. “You wouldn’t be you if you thought any different. Still, good work.”

You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face as Hotch moved over to talk to Reid. Your boss was good at what he did, one of the best in fact, but he was stingy with the praise. It meant a lot that he’d gone out of his way to compliment your work. A glance around the cabin had your gaze falling on Derek as usual.

He had a scowl on his face as his eyes darted between you and Hotch. When he noticed you watching he turned his attention to his phone. Your good mood faded and you waited impatiently for the plane to land.

***

When you arrived back at the office, you dumped your files on your desk. The others were talking about the Bureau dinner the next night. It came around every year and gave you the chance to dress up and rub elbows with the higherups.

“What about you, Y/N? Are you going?” You turned in surprise to see JJ smiling at you.

You shook your head. “I don’t think so. Not this year.”

“Oh, you have to go,” Penelope Garcia piped up, sounding so disappointed it made you smile. Her frown only made you grin wider.

“I love you, Garcia,” you told her with a laugh.

“Hey, quit moving in on my woman,” Derek teased, throwing his arm around Garcia’s shoulders.

You swallowed your disappointment that _you_ weren’t his woman and turned back to your desk. You knew that there was nothing romantic between the two of them, but that didn’t seem to matter to your heart. “Sorry. I have a date with my two favorite men tomorrow.”

“Two?” Reid piped up.

You glanced at him with a smirk. “Ben and Jerry.”

Hotch cleared his throat and you all turned to look at him expectantly. “Y/N I’d like to see you in my office for a minute. The rest of you go home and get some sleep.”

You followed your boss into his office. He shut the door before sitting at his desk. He gestured to one of the chairs across from him. “Have a seat.”

“What’s up?”

“I need a favor. It’s perfectly fine for you to say no so don’t feel pressured.”

Well, that was intriguing. “What do you need, Hotch?”

“I heard you telling the others you weren’t going to the dinner tomorrow. I was wondering if I could change your mind about that.” He held up a hand to stave off your protest as you opened your mouth to argue. “I’d like you to go with me.”

That certainly wasn’t what you were expecting. “Like a date?” you asked hesitantly. Your boss was an attractive man, but you weren’t interested in him like that.

He smiled. “In a manner of speaking. The truth is, these things are a meat market. My attendance is mandatory I’m afraid and I’d prefer to have a date.”

“So, I would be your shield?” Your lips twitched in amusement.

“That’s one way to put it.”

Your immediate impulse was to tell him no. To stay home with Netflix and ice cream as you had planned. The whole reason you weren’t going was you had no desire to see Derek with whomever he decided to bring with him. You had to get past this and move on. And what better way to start than a platonic date with your boss. “It would be my honor, Hotch.”

***

Everyone was meeting at the office and leaving together from there. Most of them had ducked out early to change but you’d brought your things with you. Your apartment was far from convenient and this was just easier. Not wanting to change in the restroom, you kicked Rossi out of his office and he happily vacated as he’d already gotten ready.

You slid into the dress you’d bought last year on closeout and hadn’t gotten a chance to wear yet. The thick straps rested comfortably on your shoulders, leading to a delicately beaded bodice. The chiffon skirt had a slit in the side and it almost swam around you when you moved. But your favorite part was the back. It was entirely open from the hips up. You’d gotten it at 75% off and in your favorite color even. At least now it wouldn’t go to waste.

You fixed your hair quickly, attempting to make it look slightly more elegant than normal. You put in your earrings and slid into the shoes that matched the beading on your dress. A grimace crossed your face as you glanced at the time. Everyone was supposed to meet in two minutes. You grabbed your clutch and tossed in your lipstick after you freshened up. Your phone and ID followed. Straightening your shoulders, you took a deep breath and opened the door.

Hotch was the first one to notice you as he’d been waiting for you to make your appearance. His eyes went wide as he took you in and he hurried over to the stairs to meet you. The others were drawn by the movement and their conversation died down.

“You look stunning,” Hotch said as he offered you a hand.

“Thanks.” You still felt awkward but his words helped considerably.

He led you over to the rest of the group and you gave them a little wave.

“You look amazing,” JJ told you.

You bowed your head slightly. “Thank you. You look pretty snazzy yourself.”

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Derek’s voice sounded almost harsh and you turned to meet the gaze you’d been avoiding since you came out of Rossi’s office. His expression was hard.

“I received an offer I couldn’t refuse.” At your words, your date stood beside you and placed a hand on your back.

Derek looked at the two of you before huffing a laugh. “Of course,” he muttered. Garcia smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand and he grunted before glaring at her.

“Do we have a problem here, Morgan?”

He shook his head though his jaw was still tight. “No problem, Hotch. Just surprised is all.”

They called up to say the car was there and everyone moved toward the elevator. Once you were all inside, you stopped the door just before it closed. “I forgot my wrap. You all go on. I’ll be down in a minute.”

You grabbed the wrap from your desk and turned, jumping when you realized you weren’t alone. Derek’s dark eyes were watching you as he waited by the door. “Do you think it’s a good idea to date your boss?”

You bit back the snarky remark that sat on the tip of your tongue. “A date does not equal dating, Derek. Besides, I’m just doing him a favor. He didn’t want to go alone.”

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself.” He smashed the button to call the elevator.

Tears burned the back of your eyes and you hated it, hated feeling this way. Gathering all the courage you possessed, you turned to your fellow agent, arms crossed over your chest. “Have I done something to you?”

He glanced at you with an arched brow. “What?”

“Have I done something to anger you in some way? To make you dislike me?”

He frowned and ignored the elevator when it opened. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you flirt with every female you encounter. Except me. With everyone else on the team you’re fun and happy. With me, you’re proper and polite. And now you’re pissed I’m going to the dinner tonight when I don’t see why it should matter to you at all.” You shook your head and turned your back to him. “I understand if you don’t care about me like I do you, but I don’t understand why we can’t at least be friends.”

There was a stretch of silence. “You’re right. I don’t want to be friends with you, Y/N. I never have.”

You started to turn to protest, but a warm hand on your arm stopped you.

“Don’t turn around. Just let me say this.”

He sounded…nervous? No, that couldn’t be right. Derek Morgan was never nervous about anything.

“I’m polite with you because I have no idea how to act around you. I don’t flirt because I’m afraid it would mean more to me than to you. And I’m thrilled you’re going to the dinner. I’m just pissed you’re going with Hotch.”

“Are you saying…” you trailed off, afraid of what the answer to your question might be.

He turned you to face him with a hand on your elbow. His other hand wrapped around the side of your neck. “I’m saying I never wanted to be your friend because I fell head over heels the minute Hotch introduced you to the rest of us.” His thumb brushed across your cheek.

“You talk to women all the time, Derek. It’s what you do.”

He grinned and your knees went a little weak. “Because they don’t matter, sweetheart. You do.”

“Damn it, Morgan.” You shoved him back a step. “I was even getting jealous of Garcia.”

His brows lifted. “Garcia?”

“I know you guys aren’t like that, but you’re so easy with her. I envied that. I just wanted a glimpse of what it could look like.”

Your confession caused him to grin again. He closed the distance between the two of you and settled his hands on your hips. “I can give you a hell of a lot more than a glimpse if you’ll let me.”

When you thought back on this moment later, you could never be sure who moved first. Maybe you met in the middle. It wasn’t important. All that mattered was that you were finally kissing the man you’d been in love with for months. And he was finally kissing the woman that took his breath away every time she walked into a room. Your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer and his hands moved to the bare skin of your back. You had no idea how long the two of you were lost in each other before the clearing of a throat caught your attention.

You pulled away from Derek and turned to see Hotch smirking at the two of you from the elevator. Remembering you were supposed to be his date, you wiped your fingers across your lips. “Oh, Hotch. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m just glad tonight finally broke him. We were all running out of ideas.”

You blinked in stunned silence until Derek started laughing beside you, the fingers of the hand still on your back pressing into your skin. His laughter was contagious and you joined in, burying your head against his side.

“Are you two coming?” your boss asked.

Any desire to go to the dinner had left you, but you glanced up at Derek, ready to follow his lead.

He smiled down at you before shaking his head at Hotch. “No. My girl and I have other plans.”


	6. Lunch? - David Rossi

You leaned back in your chair with a groan. Letting your eyes drift closed, you rubbed a hand across the tense muscles in your neck. Back to back cases had left piles of paperwork unfinished on your desk. You’d arrived at the BAU before sunrise in an effort to get caught up. You hated paperwork so much.

“Come on, Y/L/N, you need to get out of here,” a voice said, breaking into your thoughts.

The intrusion startled you slightly and your eyes flew open to find David Rossi grinning at you from the other side of your desk. You blinked at him. “What?”

He chuckled slightly. “Lunch. My treat.”

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” You grabbed your jacket off the back of your chair and slid it on. “I’m starving.”

He waited for you to come around your desk before placing a hand on your back to lead you to the elevator. Your face warmed and as usual, you hoped he didn’t notice the effect he had on you. You’d been nursing a crush on the older agent for some time now and thus far had managed to do a pretty decent job of concealing it.

As the two of you stepped into the elevator, you realized no one else was with the two of you. You glanced at Rossi in surprise. “Isn’t anyone else coming?”

He shook his head with a small smile. “They ordered in.”

You shifted your weight on your feet. “We could have just eaten with them. I’m not picky.”

He gave you one of his ‘are you serious’ looks. “You may not be, but I am. Besides, you beat both Hotch and me in this morning. You need to see the sun.”

“The sun? I think I’ve heard of it. Glowing ball? Hangs out in the sky?”

His hand found your back again as the two of you arrived at the lobby. “You got it, Y/N.” After successfully navigating to the outside world, he stopped and smiled down at you. “Any preferences?”

You shrugged. “Told you, I’m not picky.”

His tongue darted out to lick his lips and your eyes traced its path of their own volition. “How about that place with the soup you like? That’s right down the street, right?”

Your stomach growled at the mere mention of your favorite eatery and you scrunched up your nose in embarrassment at the sound.

David simply laughed then gave you that self-satisfied smirk he got when he knew he was right. “I’ll take that as a yes. Shall we?”

Once you arrived, Rossi held open the door for you. As usual for midday the place was humming with people moving in and out to pick up their lunch. Glancing around, your eyes found a man just getting ready to leave. “I’m going to grab that table,” you said to David.

He nodded once. “I assume you want what you always get?”

You grinned. “You got it.” You claimed the table just as it was vacated and huffed out a sigh of relief. The only thing about this place that annoyed you was the lack of seating. More often than not, you would just take the food to go and either eat outside or take it back to the office. Today though you wanted soup and that was a pain to eat without a table. And Rossi was right, you’d needed to get out of the office. Now that you had, you weren’t in a hurry to go back.

It didn’t take long for David to appear at the table, placing your food in front of you along with a coffee. He took the seat across from you and laid out his own meal. “Thank you,” you said before taking a sip of your soup.

He nodded since he was busy biting into his sandwich. He hummed in appreciation. “I always forget how good their food is.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible. I dream about this food.”

He laughed, shaking his head at your exaggeration. “So what time did you get into the office this morning anyway?”

You shrugged. “Three thirty or so? Couldn’t sleep. Figured I might as well get some work done.”

Rossi grimaced. “So, when’s the last time you slept then?”

“I got a few hours at the hotel.”

His eyes went wide then soft with worry. One of the things you loved about him was the concern he always showed for your wellbeing. “Something going on? You can talk to me.”

You pursed your lips. “There’s nothing going on. It’s just hard to get my brain to shut off sometimes. It would probably also help if I quit mainlining caffeine, but that’s not going to happen.”

He was about to say something when his gaze shifted from you to the door. He closed his eyes and groaned. You barely resisted the urge to turn around.

“What?”

“One of my ex-wives just walked in. If there’s no where else to sit, she’ll ask to sit here and then proceed to give me grief for the duration.” His voice was quiet but you heard every word just fine.

Proudly, you resisted your initial urge to laugh. “We could go.”

He frowned. “No. Enjoy your food. I’ll think of something.”

You took a sip of your coffee and extended one finger to point at him. “Your problem is you’re a softie. I can be the mean one if you want.”

“I’m the softie? Between the two of us I think you have that covered. That’s why Hotch always wants you to help JJ with the families.”  

Leaning forward, you motioned him to come closer. “I don’t get paid to be nice to your ex.”

He was leaning on the table and there was less than a foot between the two of you. The corner of his mouth kicked up in a smirk. “So, you’re only nice to people when you’re paid?”

Before you could respond, any mirth disappeared from his features. “Here she comes.”

“Smile,” you told him.

His brow furrowed. “What?”

“Smile, Rossi. I got this.” Then you did what you’ve been dying to do for months. Swallowing your fear, you grabbed the lapels of his suitcoat and pulled him toward you. Your lips smashed into his.

That feeling of trepidation in your belly melted away as his lips moved against yours after only a moment’s hesitation. When his tongue slid along the seam of your lips, you sighed, granting him access. Your fingers had somehow tangled themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck by the time the two of you separated.

You stayed relatively close to one another, your gazes locked until his dark eyes ran over your face studying your features. You wondered what he was thinking. “Is she gone?” you finally asked to break the silence.

“I have no idea,” he responded before kissing you again. You let yourself get lost in the moment though you knew you shouldn’t, that you should be more careful with your heart. But you had wanted this for so long so you allowed yourself a moment of carelessness.

Eventually, you decided you should cease making out over your lunch and pulled away from him. You cleared your throat. “We should get back.”

He glanced at the time with a frown. “You’re right.”

The two of you cleaned up your mess and headed out the door. You kept your arms crossed over your chest and your eyes straight ahead as you walked back toward the office. Now that you weren’t lost in a haze of desire, you were realizing how monumentally stupid you had been. Rossi would be able to just go along as if nothing had happened, but you were more gone for the man than you’d been before. Damn it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to get over this stupid crush and move on.

You made it about halfway back when David grasped your arm and pulled you into the mouth of a small alley. He placed his hands on your upper arms and met your gaze. “What was that?”

Your face heated. “A kiss.”

He shook his head. “That was not just a kiss, Y/N.”

You looked away from him. “A couple of kisses, then.”

One hand grasped your chin and turned your head back to face him. “Don’t lie to me. Don’t hide from me, _Tesoro.”_ His thumb brushed along your cheek and you leaned into the touch.

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, you sighed. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages, if I’m honest. I took advantage of the situation. I’m sorry.”

“You…” he trailed off. “Why would you want an old man like me?” he added after a moment.

“David Rossi,” you chastised. “You’re one of the best men I know. Why wouldn’t I want you?”

His lips found yours again and you were breathless by the time he pulled away.

“You don’t have to—” you started only for him to cut you off.

He nuzzled against the side of your neck before pressing a kiss against the skin just below your ear. “I’m not doing anything I don’t wish to do, Y/N. That I haven’t wanted to do for some time.”

Your heart raced and your chest was tight with anticipation. You licked your lips. “What does this mean then?”

He stepped back and took both of your hands in his own. “Well, I hope it means that you’ll come over for dinner. From there, we’ll see. We don’t have to figure it all out at once.”

Your grin stretched across your face and you felt lighter than you had in weeks. “Dinner sounds great.”


	7. Happiness - Aaron Hotchner

You sat up in bed with a gasp, a hand pressed to your chest. Your gaze darted around the room, searching the darkness as you tried to shake the dream off. Typically, when you had nightmares, they were about a case or an unsub that you had trouble letting go of. But this one…

You widened your eyes as you tried to shake off the last little bit of slumber hoping the remnants of the dream would go with it. You twisted around to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped your head into your hands. Your heart still pounded wildly in your chest.

Your eyes slipped closed and an image of Aaron Hotchner bloody and lifeless flashed through your mind. God, that dream was so graphic and felt so real. You grabbed your phone from the nightstand and pulled up your contacts. Your thumb hovered over Aaron’s name. A quick glance at the time showed it was just after 2:00AM.

You couldn’t wake him, not for this. Could you? You bit your lip and pressed his name before you could talk yourself out of it. You weren’t going to be able to sleep until you heard his voice.

“Hotchner,” he answered after two rings. His voice was low and raspy with sleep.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron. I just…I had this dream and I needed to know you were okay.”

“Y/N? Are you all right?” He instantly sounded more alert.

The corner of your mouth curled up in a smile and your heart calmed. Aaron was fine. “Yeah. I’m good. Promise. I just needed to hear your voice. Go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to come over?”

You smiled. “I thought we agreed on no sleep overs, Agent Hotchner.” The two of you had been dating for several months but had agreed to keep the relationship out of the bedroom so to speak in front of Jack.

He gave a low chuckle. “I might have had some thoughts about that.”

“Is that so? Well, we can discuss it tomorrow. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Don’t be. I’m here whenever you need me. Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Aaron.” You hung up the phone and placed it back on your nightstand. Your hand lingered. “I love you.” You’d said it in your head a thousand times. Whispered it as he slept, but you’ve yet to say it to him. He was so adamant about taking things slow after Haley and you didn’t want to scare him off.

You curled back up in your bed and nestled into your pillow. Speaking to Aaron had brought you some peace but now your mind was racing and you were having trouble going back to sleep. You’d just flipped over for the fourth time when you heard a knock at your door. A glance at the time showed that it was almost 3AM now. You rolled off the bed and padded to the door. You peered through the peephole and smiled when you found Aaron on your doorstep with Jack sleeping in his arms. Both of them still in their pajamas.

You unlocked the door and quickly opened it. “Aaron?” You kept your voice soft so you wouldn’t wake Jack and took the two bags he carried from his hand. One you recognized as his go bag. The other was Jack’s backpack. “What are you doing here?”

One corner of his mouth kicked up in a crooked smile as he stepped past you and into the house. “I told Jack you had a bad dream and he thought we should come over.”

“Did he now?” He followed you down the hall to the second bedroom you used as an office/guest room. You pulled back the blankets so he could put Jack in the seldom used bed and you put his bag on the chair in the corner. Once he was settled you tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. When you turned you found Aaron watching from the doorway, a soft look in his eyes. Your cheeks heated under his attention.

As you passed by him, you grabbed his hand and pulled him after you. When you reached your room, you dropped his bag next to your dresser, then it didn’t take long for the two of you to crawl into your bed and get comfortable. Your head was on his chest and his arm wrapped around you. He kissed the top of your head.

“So why did you really come over?”

“I told you, it was Jack’s idea.”

“Seriously, Aaron?” You pushed yourself up to give him a look that said you weren’t buying it.

He huffed a little laugh and smiled. “I am serious. He woke up while we were on the phone and came in my room. He asked if I had to go to work and I told him no and that you’d had a bad dream. Once he discovered you had no one to sleep with and make you feel better, he insisted we come over.”

Your eyes burned as tears welled up and you sniffed. Aaron and Jack Hotchner loved cautiously but when they did, it was with their whole heart. It still astounded you on a daily basis that they’d allowed you into their little circle.

Aaron reached up and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that escaped and started to run down your cheek. “Happy tears I hope?”

You nodded. “Happy tears.”

He pulled you to him and kissed you long and slow before you settled back down to sleep.

***

The next morning was announced by a small body crawling up on the bed and belly flopping across the two of you. You grunted as the air was forced from your lungs but you were quick to recover. Your fingers dug into Jack’s sides, making him squeal with happiness.

“Jack, what did I say about pouncing on people to wake them up?” Aaron’s voice was ragged with sleep as he struggled to wake.

The thought that he was so used to this that it failed to rouse him completely, made you giggle. He peered down at you, one eyebrow arched. “Think that’s funny, do you?”

You nodded as you tickled Jack again.

“No! Y/N! I’ll behave. Promise!” the boy managed to get out between squeals.

You ceased tickling and instead wrapped your arms around him, placing him between you and Aaron. “I’m not certain he’s learned his lesson, dad. What do you think?”

Aaron looked very seriously between you and his son before grinning and wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close so Jack was trapped between the two of you. You and Aaron then began to pepper Jack with kisses while he laughed with delight. When you stopped to give him a chance to breathe, he looked up at you with a wide smile on his face. “I love you, Y/N.”

You mirrored his grin and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, Y/N,” said a much deeper voice and you jerked your head up to meet Aaron’s eyes. He was smiling but you knew him well enough to see the worry in his gaze that you wouldn’t return the sentiment.

Your grin widened. “I guess it’s a good thing I love you, too, then.”

He shifted Jack over to his other side so Aaron was laying between you and his son. Then, he turned and kissed you. It was brief, chaste, but promised more to come later.

“You know what else I love?” a little voice piped up.

You both looked expectantly at Jack.

He grinned. “Pancakes.”

There was a beat of silence that was quickly filled with laughter.

“I tell you what, Jack. I don’t have the stuff I need here to make pancakes but there’s a place just down the street with the best pancakes in the city. Why don’t you go get dressed and we’ll go out for breakfast,” you told him.

“Yes!” He was out of bed in a flash.

“And brush your teeth,” Aaron yelled after him.

Your boyfriend gave you another quick kiss. “Happy?”

“You have no idea.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do.” Then his lips captured yours again.


	8. Stupid - Steve McGarrett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from wattpad

“You know Steve is going to kick our asses for being out here, don’t you?”

You glanced at Joe and gave him a smile. “I’d like to see him try.”

Joe snorted a laugh and the two of you fell back into your companionable silence. Steve, Danny and Chin were at some state event with the governor, some senators and who knows who else. Despite Steve pleading for you to accompany him, you’d managed to get out of it. You hated those types of things and your husband knew it. Of course, Steve hated them too, but he was head of 5-0. You were not.

You, Joe and Kono had been at headquarters when the call came in about a missing girl. At the time, it was unclear if she had been kidnapped or just wandered off somewhere. Kono was with the family and Joe came with you. You were a tracker. It’s what you did. Even when you were in the Airforce, you’d been the one they called when they needed to find someone. Until you knew for sure what you were dealing with, there was no point in calling Steve. He was on a different island entirely and by the time he got back, the situation might already be resolved.

Stopping suddenly, you crouched down in the weeds and examined the area around you. A tattered yellow blanket laid in the mud a short distance away. You left it in place. While all evidence pointed to the girl wandering off by herself, someone had met her here. You hoped it was a good Samaritan and that even now the girl was on her way back to her family. But good Samaritans didn’t tend to leave things behind.

You followed the tracks a little deeper into the weeds away from the road until your eyes fell on signs of a struggle. Shit. Returning to your full height, you found Joe a short distance away watching you. “I still think she walked off on her own, but someone grabbed her here. And they weren’t friendly about it. Get locals in here to take photographs and process her blanket.” You pointed in the direction of the worn fabric. “I’m going to keep following their path. You can catch up.”

Joe hesitated and you could tell he wanted to argue with you going off by yourself, but just like you, he knew time was of the essence. Finally, he nodded and you continued on your way, your eyes automatically picking out the trail as you went. Anything you thought imperative, you photographed with your phone, uncertain when you’d be able to come back to it.

You kept expecting the tracks to curve back toward a road, a car, civilization, something. But they just kept heading further away from any of that. At one point, the girl’s tracks disappeared as she was picked up and carried. You were surprised she made it as far as she did on foot honestly. She was only four and that was a long walk.

Eventually, you arrived at a rundown cabin. A thin wisp of smoke floated from the chimney. A glance at your phone showed no signal which didn’t surprise you in the least. You’d left the sat phone with Joe so he could make the calls he’d needed to make. As you drew your weapon and eased your way toward the house you gave a brief thought to your friend and wondered just how far behind you he was.

You stepped carefully through the weeds as you approached the little hovel. Peering through a dirty window, you made out the girl laying on a small bed near the fire. It was impossible to tell whether she was breathing or not and you sighed in relief when she turned over. So, she was alive at least.

A flash of movement reflected in the glass caught your attention. A sharp, heavy blow crashed down on your temple as you turned and your world went black.

***

When you started to come to, you were surprised to feel crisp sheets under you and the heavy weight of an IV in your arm. You’d fully expected to find yourself still laying in the dirt and weeds. He must have hit you pretty damned hard, and the throbbing in your head confirmed it.

The room was quiet except for the gentle humming of the machines and you wouldn’t have been surprised to find yourself alone when your eyes finally fluttered open. Instead, your gaze immediately found the broad back of a man standing by the window. He had one hand hooked around the back of his neck as he stared out at the scenery.

The fact he wasn’t in the chair beside you spoke to his worry. Steve had always been a nervous fidgeter. “What’s a girl have to do to get an aspirin around here?” Your voice was low and a little rough but it caught his attention just fine.

He turned quickly and ran his eyes over you, grinning when he saw you were fully awake. He was back at your side in an instant and kissed your forehead before grabbing the chair to pull it forward. After sitting right beside you, he grabbed your hand in his, being careful not to pull on any of the equipment attached to you. “How you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’ve got a hell of headache. How are you?”

He gave you that sideways grin that still made your knees weak after two years of marriage. “Better now.”

“The girl?”

“She’s fine. The guy that found her claims he just wanted to help her. Needless to say, no one’s buying it, especially after he hit you. You spooked him showing up like you did and he took off. Joe tracked him down.”

You sighed in relief and closed your eyes. Even as dim as the lights in the room were, they still made your head hurt. The pain was worth it though if the distraction you caused had anything to do with that girl being all right.

“I need to ask you a question, Y/N,” Steve said. Something in his tone had you opening your eyes to look at him.

“Okay.”

He released his hold on your hand and pushed himself to his feet. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Your brows lifted in amusement as he paced away from the bed, hands moving through the air in agitation as he spoke. “Continuing to track him on your own was one thing, but then to approach the house without backup…Were you trying to get yourself killed?”

You said nothing. When Steve got like this, it was better to just let him get it out of his system.

“I mean, you have done some stupid things in your time, Y/N/N but this takes the cake.”

Okay, you knew he was upset, but you weren’t going to just let him call you stupid. “I don’t know, marrying you might have it beat.”

Steve spun to face you with a narrowed gaze and hands fisted on his hips. “Come again?”

“Well, you know, I was out there in that grass and I totally wasn’t thinking about that little girl and how scared she was or making sure she was okay. Instead I thought, God, marrying Steve was really stupid. Maybe I can get out of it by getting myself killed. Or at least if I get hit really hard I might get amnesia and forget about him.”

“Ha ha. Very funny, Mrs. McGarrett, but you’re stuck with me, as you well know.”

“Damn it.”

He looked at the floor though you could still see his lips twitching up into a smile.

“Better?” you asked and held out your hand so he could take it.

His fingers wrapped around yours and he sat back down. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“It’s just a knock to the head, Steve. I’ve had worse.”

He hummed in agreement and nodded. “I didn’t know that when Joe called to tell me what happened though. We’d just landed at the airport and all he could tell me was that they’d found the girl and you were alive but unconscious and on your way to the hospital.”  

Not having a response to that, you simply squeezed his fingers as a reminder that you were still there.

“Why didn’t you call us?” he finally asked. “As soon as the case came in, you should have called.”

“All indications were that she had just wandered off. And might I remind you, that’s exactly what happened. She didn’t get picked up until later.”

He shook his head. “Missing kid is more important than sweet talking the politicians.”

You huffed a laugh. “Not if you want to keep getting away with the shit you get away with, McGarrett. I don’t particularly wish to have to visit my husband in prison. Besides you look horrible in orange.”

He laughed. “So that’s how it is, huh?”

“That’s how it is. Now, how about that aspirin?”


	9. Fics/requests update

What's pending

Criminal Minds

  * Hotch x short reader – may not follow plot asked for exactly but I’ll get you covered Status: thinking mode
  * Hotch x reader with everyone – a trip to Asylum 49 Status: Semi-plotted



NCIS

  * Gibbs Status: Plotted




	10. Wait. What?? - NCIS

Tony kept glancing up from his work to watch you digging through paperwork. You were new to the team and this was your first case with them but you were no stranger to field work. Gibbs himself had recruited you from the FBI convinced you would be a better fit at NCIS. So far you seemed competent though you were a little quiet for Tony’s liking. There was also a weird dynamic between you and Gibbs he hadn’t figured out yet.

Gibbs was in MTAC while the rest of the team dug through evidence that had already been gone over twice trying to find what they needed to arrest the man they were all sure was guilty of the crime. You hopped to your feet grabbing Tony’s attention once more. You snatched a file off your desk and hurried over to sit in Gibbs chair while you sorted through the paperwork on the boss’s desk.

Oh God. Tony kind of liked you. He didn’t want you getting killed on your first case. “Probie, what are you doing?”

You ignored him as you continued to dig through files.

“Y/N,” he hissed again.

You marked your place with your finger and glanced up at him clearly annoyed at the interruption.

Were you nuts? “What the hell are you doing? Get out of Gibbs’ chair.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s fine, Tony.”

No. No, it wasn’t.

“Um…you know how much I hate to agree with Tony, Y/N, but I really wouldn’t sit there if I were you,” McGee added.

“They speak the truth. Gibbs is very protective of his chair. And his desk,” Ziva whispered from beside you. “It would perhaps be in your best interest to return to your desk with the papers you need.”

“Noted.” Your voice was little more than a mumble as you yanked a stack of papers out of the middle of the pile and scanned through them before grabbing the sheets you’d carried over with you. It appeared you were comparing the two documents. And you’d found something if the expression on your face was any indication. Tony winced as Gibbs stepped into the bullpen. Your grin wasn’t going to last long.

“Hey, boss. We tried to tell her, but she’s new, you know? Take it easy on her would you?” Tony stammered out.

“It’s fine, DiNozzo,” Gibbs answered and you glanced up.

Tony’s gaze narrowed as Gibbs handed you a cup of coffee before grabbing your chair and wheeling it over to sit beside you. “What’ve you got?”

You slid the papers toward him. “His financials. Two accounts. Business and Personal.”

“We already went over his financials. It was a dead end,” Tim argued. “It only backed up his story.”

You shrugged. “You didn’t look back far enough.”

“Lay it out for me, Y/N. What am I looking at here?” Gibbs instructed.

“Two weeks before the murder both cards were used within an hour of each other. 300 miles apart. One at a gas station, one at a restaurant.”

“Lincoln said he was the only one with access to the accounts,” Tony added.

“Are you implying the suspect lied to us, Tony? I’m appalled.” You placed your hand to your chest in faux surprise.

He glared at you. This is what you did. You were always so damned quiet but when you talked, it always seemed to be a smart remark directed at him. “Ha, ha, Y/L/N. You’re a riot.”

“Y/L/N, McGee, go pick him up.”

You hopped to your feet and went over to grab your gear.

“Nice work, Y/L/N,” Gibbs said as he pushed your chair back to you.

You grinned as you snagged it and shoved it under your desk. “See you when we get back, boss.”

Tony waited until they were out of sight before looking at Gibbs. “Does this mean we can all sit in your chair now, boss?” The look the other man gave him had Tony wishing he could disappear. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Get back to work, DiNozzo.”

***

You and McGee managed to bring the suspect Jonathan Morgan in with no hassle. He still seemed to think he could talk his way out of trouble. The team stood in the observations room watching Gibbs getting nowhere with Morgan. Tony had seen Gibbs pull some incredible tricks in his interrogations, but he didn’t think any of them were going to work this time.

Tony noticed you pull out your phone and type quickly. Almost immediately Gibbs’ shoulders went tight in irritation as he glanced at his phone. Surely you weren’t that stupid, but he was at the wrong angle to see the screen of your phone.

“Did you just text Gibbs during an interrogation?” Ziva, who was in a much better position, asked looking between you and the boss.

“Yeah. What of it?” you shrugged and stepped out of the room.

Tony’s chest actually went tight at that. He wondered if there were any spare boxes in the copy room for you to pack your stuff in. There was no way Gibbs wasn’t firing you now. “Rule 22. Never bother Gibbs during an interrogation,” Tony said with a grimace.

Ziva frowned. “I thought that was seventeen.”

“No. That’s never _interrupt_ Gibbs during an interrogation. Two different things. At least she didn’t break that one. Could you imagine?” Tim said with a laugh of disbelief.

Just the thought was enough to send a chill up Tony’s spine. Texting was one thing, but actually going in and interrupting his interrogation? You’d be fired on the spot even if Gibbs did recruit you himself.

Less than five minutes passed before the interrogation room door opened to reveal you with your hands full of food. Tony smacked McGee on the arm and pointed. Tim’s mouth dropped open in a mirror of his own.

You placed everything in your arms on the table.

“What do you want, Y/L/N?” Gibbs snapped.

You shrugged and chomped a piece a gum. “Boss says he’s got to eat. I’m here to feed him.”

Gibbs huffed in irritation. “Fine. I’m taking a break. Let me know when he’s done.” He stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Almost immediately he was in the observation room with the rest of them.

Tony’s eyes never left you. In the short time since you’d left his presence, you’d changed into heels, a skirt and a men’s button up shirt. You’d tied the shirt at your waist and left the top three buttons undone. The skirt was far shorter than what would be considered professional and he turned his head to get a better look.

A sharp slap to the back of his head had him jerking forward. He cringed and frowned at his boss.

“Quit looking at her legs, DiNozzo. And pay attention. You might learn something.”

***

Tony leaned back in his chair and played with a pen as his gaze ran between you and Gibbs. The two of you had to be dating. There was no other explanation as to why you weren’t only still employed but Gibbs was praising the information you’d gotten from Morgan. And not one comment had been made about you interrupting his own questioning.

Only good sex would make a man act like that Tony decided. He grimaced at the image that flashed through his head. Ugh. Yeah, he wasn’t going to think about that again. Tony watched as you signed off on some paperwork and reached for your coffee. You frowned when you found it empty and tossed the cup in the trash. Heading to Gibbs’s desk, you handed him the file before grabbing his coffee and taking a swallow.

Tony dropped forward, his eyes wide as he waited for the retaliation. You placed the cup back on his desk and grinned. Gibbs simply smiled back and gave a shake of his head. Tony was on his feet before he could think better of it. “Okay, what the hell is going on around here? This is chaos and I won’t stand for it.” Everyone turned to look at him with various levels of confusion. “I won’t,” he repeated pointing his pen in the air for emphasis.

Gibbs licked his lips as he stood as well. “DiNozzo, what the hell are you talking about?”

Tony stepped out from behind his desk to the middle of floor and counted offenses on his fingers as he named them off. “First, she sits in your chair. Then she texts you during an interrogation. Then she physically interrupts the interrogation, wearing clothes no one else would get away with, might I add. And now she took a drink of your coffee. All of these are killing offenses Gibbs and you just smiled at her. You smiled.”

As he took in the looks of those around him, it occurred to him that perhaps he’d been a bit more excitable than necessary. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Gibbs blinked several times before tilting his head in consideration. “You can wear the skirt if you want to, DiNozzo, but I don’t think you have the legs for it.”

Before Tony could voice the protest on the tip of his tongue another voice interrupted.

“Would you really kill someone for drinking your coffee? I feel like you might,” Tobias Fornell said as he stepped into the bullpen.

Gibbs simply frowned at the FBI agent but Y/N grinned at him. “I’m sure that was just a vicious rumor.”

“What are you doing here, Fornell? She works for me now, remember?” Gibbs grumbled.

Fornell lifted a brow. “I heard she finished her first case with NCIS. I thought I’d take her out to dinner to celebrate.”

“And convince her to come back to the FBI?” Gibbs crossed his arms and shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Tim and Ziva came to stand beside Tony. “What is going on?” the female agent whispered.

“I have no idea,” Tony replied. And if he was honest, that terrified him.

“You can’t keep me from seeing her just because she works for you now, Gibbs.” The FBI agent stepped forward, his frown deepening.

Gibbs stepped forward as well bringing them within swinging distance of one another. Tony’s shoulders went tight as he watched this scene play out. A glance at you showed you to be extremely irritated but otherwise at ease. If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d say you’d seen this before and often. Were you dating both of them? Really? You?

“I can keep her from seeing you because I’m her father,” Gibbs snapped.

“Well, so am I,” Fornell snapped right back.

What just happened?

You sighed. “Are you two finished?”

The two older men turned to look at her and she shifted her attention to Fornell. “Pop, Dad and I were going to have steak and beer at his house. You’re welcome to join us.”

The men eyed one another before Fornell nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Gibbs nodded as well. “Okay, then.” And like that the tension dissolved.

Ziva stepped forward. “Excuse me, but what just happened? I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Gibbs and Fornell both smiled slightly as you shook your head with a roll of your eyes. “Gibbs married my mom. After they got divorced, Tobias married her. I kept the step-fathers in the divorce. So, Dad and Pop.” She gestured to the respective men in turn.

“Wait, so Y/N’s available?” Tony knew the moment the words left his mouth they were a mistake. He grimaced as you and your fathers all yelled his name in unison. “Yeah, sorry.”

After the three of you gave him a glare for good measure you moved toward the elevator. The last thing Tony heard before the door slid shut was your voice. “If you two don’t knock it off I’m transferring to the CIA.”


	11. Timing - Aaron Hotchner (Criminal Minds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fulfill a request on tumblr

You and Aaron Hotchner had been friends since high school. In truth, there had always been a little something more between the two of you, but the timing never worked out. You were never single at the same time. And while you might have arranged things to be together, you’d seemed to come to an agreement to not discuss it. After all, if it was meant to be it would happen on its own, right?

And finally, things seemed to be lining up for the two of you. As far as you knew Aaron hadn’t dated anyone seriously since Haley. Your husband had left you for his piece on the side and filed for divorce. To top it off, the bureau had just transferred you to DC. Yes, you’d even followed Aaron into the FBI. Funny how things worked out.

You’d met most of the team before and JJ was the first to greet you when you stepped through the door.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? Hotch didn’t mention that you were visiting.” She gave you a warm hug and you smiled as the others came over to say hi.

“He doesn’t know I’m here actually. Thought I’d pop in and surprise him.”

Derek’s hug was as huge as the man giving it and you all but disappeared in his embrace. “We’ve missed you. How have you been?”

The look on his face as you stepped back made it clear that Aaron had told him about your divorce. “I’m good, Derek. Seriously.”

He tilted his head as he decided if you were telling the truth, then his smile mirrored your own. He stepped to the side and gestured toward the stairs. “Hotch is in his office. You should go say hi.”

You hurried off while trying not to appear too eager. After taking a deep breath, you rapped lightly on the door.

“Come in.” That deep familiar voice had you smiling again.

You slipped into the office, shutting the door behind you. Aaron’s head was bent over his desk as he read through paperwork and signed it.

“What do you need?” he asked, still not looking up.

You pressed your lips together and stayed silent. He had to look up eventually.

“Is there something—” His words cut off as he finally turned his attention from the piles of papers on his desk. As soon as he caught sight of you, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open just a bit. “Y/N.”

He was on his feet in an instant and rounded his desk to wrap you in his arms. You looped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his chest. At over six feet he had a good nine inches on you which was just perfect as far as you were concerned. After the two of you just held each other for a bit, he steered you to the couch and you sat at an angle facing each other.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “And why didn’t you tell me you were coming? You could have stayed with me and Jack. He’ll be thrilled to see you.”

“Honestly, I figured it would just be easier to stay at my own place.”

He frowned, that deep furrow forming between his brows as he processed your words.

Taking pity on him, you reached out and rested a hand on his knee. “I’ve been transferred to DC. One floor below you, in fact.”

His eyes went wide and his entire face lit with his smile. “Are you serious?”

You nodded and he pulled you into another hug.

“This is fantastic. I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me. How long have you known?”

“A few weeks. I wanted to make sure some things were settled before we talked.”

He shifted his position which put more space between the two of you. You wondered if he even noticed. “What things?”

“Mainly I wanted to make certain this was a done deal. The bureau’s been known to change transfer locations at the last minute. I also wanted my divorce finalized.”

Aaron tore his gaze from you but said nothing.

You sighed. “Come on, Aaron. Isn’t it time we talked about this?”

He swallowed and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “Talk about what?”

“This thing between us.” You gestured to the two of you. “We’ve danced around it and ignored it for years. For once we’re both in a place where this could work and I’ve never been much of a dancer if I’m honest.”

He gave a low chuckle. “Neither have I.” He slid closer to you and laid a hand against your cheek. “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s not like we’re rushing into anything here, Aaron. We’ve both had years to think about this.” You ran your eyes over him. “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

And with that he leaned forward and kissed you.


End file.
